


Iced Screamer

by LeggyStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Food Kink, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seeker Trines, Sticky Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream finds a tube of slightly gelled energon to save as a treat for later.</p>
<p>But Skywarp has a different use for the fuel in mind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Screamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DexxxtroDNA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/gifts).



Starscream put on his best angry face and marched out to the group of Vehicons.

"What do you **mean** you haven't finished gathering the wreckage?" The energon refinery was still smoldering from the explosion that happened only a few hundred kilocycles ago.

"We're going as fast as we can sir, but there was quite a bit of left over energon," the Head Vehicon pointed at the large refinement tubes. Most of them were upright and undamaged, but a few were scattered across the ground.

"Well hurry up then! We don't want to keep Lord Megatron waiting," Starscream shouted, faceplate inches away from the other Con's faceplate. The Vehicon didn't bother with a response and merely scurried off to coordinate the efforts.

Starscream wandered over to one of the tubes that had wound up on the floor. The energon had been a fairly stable state - not fully liquefied yet, but fluid enough for Starscream to watch it slosh back and forth as he picked up the tube. He had orders to gather up all of the remaining energon - and, really, most of the tubes that had been knocked out of place were damaged beyond repair - the energon contained in them lost and leaking into the ground.

Surely, no one would notice if a single tube - one that should have been destroyed anyway - made its way back to the living quarters of a high ranking Decepticon officer. Starscream snuck away through the half-intact halls - he would have transformed, but the tube would not have been able to get attached to him in jet form.

He found himself in a slightly secluded corner of the plant - the worker's lounge, far enough from the actual processing portion of the plant that the building was still mostly intact. It seemed to be a reasonable enough place to stash the energon, and Starscream found the **perfect** place to leave the tube-

Skywarp appeared out of nowhere, startling the other Seeker. Starscream fell back onto his aft, and the energon tube slipped out of his grip. It tumbled in the air before crashing on top of him and shattering.

Starscream blasted Skywarp with every bit of frustration that he could funnel through his field, and the purple-on-black painted mech just smiled.

"Gotcha, oh mighty leader… aw, look at this mess. You've got energon **all** over you."

"No scrap, Warp. And if **someone** hadn't had the brilliant idea of sneaking up from behind me, it wouldn't be going to waste," Starscream's vocalizer growled out.

"Aw, you were going to share? Thundercracker and I had been taking bets." Starscream raised a claw to shake some of the energon off, and Skywarp pushed it back down, bringing his faceplate next to Starscream's, and vocalizing very quietly. "And there's no sense it letting it all go to waste, now is there?" Skywarp pulled one of Starscream's claws up to his intake, licking the energon off each individual joint. Starscream felt his core temperature rise, and hoped the increase in fan speed was inaudible.

"Oh, enjoying that, are you?" Skywarp smiled fiendishly, as another mech entered the room. Skywarp looked up, and Starscream froze as he felt Thundercracker's field explode across the room, carrying equal parts concern and arousal. Skywarp vanished from atop Starscream, appearing directly behind Thundercracker, grabbing the new mech by the waist and hand.

"Skywarp. What is the meaning of this?" Thundercracker looked over the situation, processor racing to comprehend the situation before him.

Skywarp pulled Thundercracker over to the prone Starscream, teleported behind the blue mech, and pushed him over on top of the Air Commander.

Starscream's fans accelerated, as the other Seeker's faceplate landed just inches from his. Thundercracker had avoided landing on him directly, but this was still an extremely compromising position to be in. Thundercracker tried to say something, but his vocalizer only gave off a few clicks of binary static. His field radiated embarrassment, and he began struggling to get back up - only for Skywarp to put a pede on his backstruts.

"There's a mess here that needs cleaning up. And since you somehow managed to avoid helping manage the Vehicons earlier, it makes sense that you should be the one to clean it up.  
Isn't that right, Air Commander?"

Starscream's optics flipped back and forth, making sure that there was no-one else in the room.

"I suppose… your logic makes sense, Skywarp, provided Thundercracker is willing to do the work himself."

All of Thundercracker's cooling fans whirred to life simultaneously as his field exploded out with shock. He froze for a moment, letting his processor cool off as he pulled his field back in - close enough for him to feel comfortable.

"Well, I suppose... since Starscream was attempting to smuggle goods from under Megatron's nose… a responsible trinemate would help clean up the evidence."

Skywarp's grin threatened to explode past his helm.

"Why don't you get to work then?" His pede pressed harder against Thundercracker's backstruts.

Thundercracker's optics blurred out from the force of the pede. He shook his helm, the motion closing extraneous processor threads. A quick optical scan of Starscream's frame gave him the data he needed to plan several optimal routes.

Thundercracker's glossa made a quick revolution of the outer rim of his input.

"So, there, Screamy, where do you want me to start?" The blue mech slid his frame down a bit for better access to Starscream's entire frame. Starscream's optics shifted - slightly, but just enough - and Thundercracker brought his intake up to the base of the Air Commander's helm.

The glossa flicked in and out, in and out, all in a fraction of a cycle.

Starscream's fans were having trouble keeping up with the heat buildup.

Thundercracker's intake glided along Starscream's helm - his glossa lightly brushing against Starscream, lapping up the energon as he moved along.

The weight of the pede on his back suddenly increased and Thundercracker's frame crumbled into a heap on top of Starscream's.

"You missed a spot," Skywarp teased - referring to a small drop of energon that Thundercracker's glossa missed during the first pass. The blue mech pushed himself up, struggling against the weight of Skywarp's entire frame, and, limbs shaking from the stress at the joints, licked up the last drop off of Starscream's helm.

"Very good," Skywarp's voice was wrapped in his characteristic playful tone, and he dropped his helm low, vocalizer microkliks from Thundercracker's helm. "Now continue."

Thundercracker's frame arched as the pressure from Skywarp's pede relaxed. He slid his frame down a little more and continued to glide his intake over Starscream's plates, glossa deftly slipping just under the edges here and there.

Thundercracker would never admit it, but he was having fun - the best part was hearing Starscream's fans spin up every time his glossa moved just right.

Skywarp bent down onto his knees, faceplates directly behind Thundercracker's aft. He gave it a quick kiss, and reached a hand in between the two other mechs, a single claw tip reaching down over the lower portion of Starscream's chassis.

"Oops." Skywarp put on his best that-was-an-accident face as he tripped Starscream's interface manual release.

Starscream's fans surged with embarrassment; his spike had emerged, fully extended.

"Oh, my." Skywarp ran his clawtips across the tip of the Air Commander's spike; Starscream squirmed at each gentle touch. "Someone's having a good time."

"Frag… you… Skywarp." Starscream panted out between bouts of nearly paralyzing pleasure - Skywarp knew how to use his hands.

"Oh, **all** in good time," Skywarp hissed as his glossa began snaking around Starscream's spike. The top of his helm brushed against Thundercracker's interface paneling as Skywarp brought the edges of his intake into contact with the sides of the spike.

Starscream's entire frame twitched and jerked; his fans roared as his trinemates worked him over with their glossa. His claws dug deep into the floor as he felt charge build up, and he struggled to keep his vocalizer from involuntarily crying out.

Skywarp retracted his glossa, and, with one hand, ran the tip of the Air Commander's spike all over the edge of his intake. Thundercracker moved to get off of Starscream and had made it as far as standing before Skywarp teleported behind him, arms wrapped around the bottom of the blue mech's chassis.

"Going so soon?" Skywarp's fingers deftly brushed along the edge of Thundercracker's interface panel. "I thought we were just getting started~"

Thundercracker deliberately came down to his knees, legs spread wide, and made a point of coating a single claw tip in some of the remaining energon. He smeared the goo on the front of his own interface panel, optics locked with Skywarp's as he did so.

"I believe I require assistance in getting cleaned off as well, Skywarp." Thundercracker grinned as he motioned to the panel with the same claw tip. Skywarp crawled down on top of Thundercracker, who had splayed himself across the floor, helm resting just above Starscream's interface panel.

It didn't take very much coaxing from Skywarp to get Thundercracker's panel open; after the fourth lick, the panel shot open of its own accord.

Skywarp ran his claw up the array, gliding around the outside of Thundercracker's valve before gently brushing the tip of his not-yet-extended spike. Thundercracker's fans spun and he used what remained of his willpower to reach out for Starscream's spike. His optics rolled back into his helm, and when they came back online, the first thing that they saw was the spike, no further from his helm than his optics from each other. He wiggled his helm up, trying to get his intake at the right angle to reach it with his glossa. He was just about there when Skywarp's glossa wormed its way around his spike, and his helm snapped back as a moan escaped his vocalizer.

Skywarp worked, smooth and strong, one hand wrapped around Thundercracker's spike, the other playing with Thundercracker's valve, teasing the opening ever so gently, his glossa flicking back and forth over the spike's tip.

Starscream jostled himself around, slipping his spike away from Thundercracker, but angling himself so that the blue Seeker's glossa was within striking distance.

Thundercracker reached out with a tentative flick of his glossa, barely touching the other Seeker, but just enough that he was able to taste Starscream's valve lubricant. Starscream pushed himself a little closer just as Thundercracker licked again, and the Air Commander's valve followed Thundercracker's glossa all the way back to his intake.

Thundercracker's attention to Starscream fell into a pattern dictated by Skywarp's attention paid to him - Thundercracker fell back on merely applying suction whenever Skywarp hit a particularly sensitive node.

Starscream let loose a steady stream of static from his vocalizer as Skywarp worked, and reached out for his own spike, rubbing his hand along its length.

Thundercracker broke his contact with Starscream's valve moments later as Skywarp worked harder and faster and-

With a loud static burst, Thundercracker overloaded. Skywarp kept going, teasing Thundercracker's hyper-sensitive interface array for all it was worth. Thundercracker's helm hit the ground - the feeling was all encompassing.

Skywarp only stopped once Thundercracker's valve stopped bristling with residue static.

"Primus… I haven't had an overload like that in vorns," Thundercracker said, as his frame regained its mobility.

"Oh, you liked that, TC?" Skywarp wrapped his arms around the midsection of Thundercracker's chassis, "Maybe you should help your command get there too."

With that, Skywarp moved one of his hands back around to the back of the Thundercracker's helm, pressing the blue mech's faceplates towards Starscream's valve.

Starscream managed to take that precise moment to overload. The electric charge coursed over Thundercracker's faceplates, and Starscream's cry of pleasure echoed off of the walls of the room.

Thundercracker shoved himself upward, knocking Skywarp over. Starscream didn't take nearly as long to recharge from an overload, and he stood up, next to the blue Seeker.

With a grin plastered over his faceplates, Starscream put a pede down on the center of Skywarp's chassis.

"Now, I think it's **your** turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's not really ice cream - but the pun was TOO good to pass up.
> 
> Inspiration for the fic:
> 
> [14:19] DexxxtroDNA: i just misspelled Starscream as Starcream  
> [14:19] DexxxtroDNA: MY MIND WENT PLACES IM NOT SURE IT WAS DESIGNED TO GO


End file.
